Little Arrancar
by Jasmynee
Summary: After a fail misson Aizen turns them into little ones and beats them. They are saved by Ichigo but can he handle the little arrancar or will they drive him insane. Warning: parental spankings and diapering of a teen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

kkkkkkkkkchapter one; Save Us

A/N/ hey guys this is so awsome that i'm getting so many good idea's. i should tell you guys what the characters age are. so here;

Ichigo-17 years old

Ulquiorra- 4 months

Grimmjow- 6 months

Noitra- 5 months

Szayel- 2 years old

Luppi- 0 years old

Findorr- 0 years old

Ggio- 0 years old

Emilou- 3 years old

Cyan- 2 years old

Tesra- 3 years old

Di roy- 3 years old

Lilinette- 6 months

Menoly- 5 years old

Wonderweiss- 12 months

Ylfordt- 4 years old

* * *

><p>Orihime cried as she watched Aizen beat the 16 children and flinched when she heard the sound of breaking bones.<p>

" Your all worthless trash " Aizen laughed , grabbing Ylfordt by his hair and kicking Menoly in the rib's.

The children screamed in pain , making orihime wish ichigo was here to help them.

* * *

><p>MeanWhile...<p>

Ichigo and his friends were in Aizen's palas , when they heard a pain filled scream echo through the halls. They all rushed to the source of the sound , that's when they found Orihime locked in a cell.

" Orihime are you okay " Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded. " yes , but ichigo we need to save the children "

" wait Orihime what chidren "

" the children that Aizen is beating to death 10 cell down from here , dont you here them screaming , we've got to go save them " Orihime exclaimed running down the hall , her friends not far behind her.

* * *

><p>" your all weak fools , i should of never made any of you dumbasses , your all a disgrace " Aizen shouted as the older children backed into the corner of the cell , holding the little ones protectivly in their arms. They were all scared out of there wits of Aizen. They all knew they had failed him and now he was soon gonna kill them. Tears ran down there faces as the relized this.<p>

" i should just end your waste of a life right now " Aizen shouted.

All the children closed there eyes as they waited for the horrible fate.

bang

The door swang open and ichigo stepped into the room. He took one look at the state the children were and his blood began to boil with anger. He was gonna kill the bastard.

" oh hello Ishigo , sorry i cant stay and fight but i dont have time for that , until next time " and with that Aizen disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ichigo made his way to the children and gasped in shock. He knew who they were. They were Arrancar and he knew everyone of them.<p>

" what the hell happened " Ichigo said still stunned out his mined.

" oh my babies " Orihime cried as she ran in and scooped up baby Ulquiorra into her arms. After she was done healing as much of the childrens wounds as she could she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

" what the hell is going on Orihime " Ichigo asked.

" i'll explain later, we first have to get the children out of here " she said warmly.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since they had got back to Ichigo's house and Orihime explained everything Ichigo was laying on his bed thinking of what he should do now. After an hour of thinking Ichigo got out of bed and headed for the next room where the children where waiting for him.<p>

" oi. time to take a bath. Renji , you and Toshiro carry all the children that cant walk into the bathroom and the rest of you kids follow " Ichigo said upon entering the room

" your not the boss of us fool , dont tell us what to do " Ylfordt spat. He didnt like being bossed around by the enemy.

" shut up brat and do as i say or would you rather i send you back to Aizen " Ichigo shot back , making the small boy rush into the bathroom.

" Ichi i'm a girl , i dont want the boys to see me naked " Emilou said shyly a small blush on her face , she wasnt always this shy but it was kinda weird that the enemy was taking care of them.

" oh uh good point , Rukia , Orihime do you ladies think you can give the girls their bath "

" sure thing , c'mere girls lets get all cleaned up so your mistaken as a boy " Rukia laughed cheerfuly and recieving glares and pouts from the boys as the followed her into the other bathroom.

" well now thats done let get these guys there baths , that should be easy enough " Ichigo said brightly.

Boy was he wrong about that.

* * *

><p>Boys...<p>

In the bathroom things werent going to well with the boys.

" come on sweetheart hold still please " Ichigo begged he tried to keep Ulquiorra from climbing out of the bathtub.

" hahaha Ichigo , having a hard time over " Renji said in a mocking tone before baby Ggio peed all over him.

" damnit " he shouted.

" heh better then your having " Ichigo teased causing Renji to growl. Toshiro rolled his at them as he pick up baby luppi from the sent and rapped him in a soft , fluffy , yellow towel and placed him on the bed and dried him off , that's when he relized something.

" oi. Ichigo do you have diapers "

" uh i dont think so "

" whaaaaaaaaaa "

" hahahahah "

" i'll get you for that brat "

* * *

><p>Girls...<p>

" c'mere Menoly let me wash your hair " Orihime said sweetly.

" nah it's okay , i can wash it myself "

" are you sure "

" yeah i'm sure "

" okay then "

Rukia a bottle of shampoo and was gonna rubbed it in Lilinette's hair , but got her hand slapped away.

" whats wrong "

" i cwan dwo it "

" okay "

" whhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

" wh-what happened "

" i gwot it in mwy eye "

" oh c'mere sweetie "

Orihime watched as Rukia ran around trying to freak out about the soap in the eyes thing. She got up and walked over to the baby and smiled warmly at her. " do you want me to help get that out for you sweetie " Orihime asked kindly. the small child nodded and reached up to Orihime. Orihime grabbed a rag and wet after that she turned back to the child and started washing the soap out of her eyes.

" better "

" much "

" well let's get this bath done with "

* * *

><p>After the boys and the girls finished giving the children their baths , found some diapers , and all the children were wearing shirts that were way to long on them , it finally time to feed them.<p>

" okay little ones time to eat and then it's off to bed " Ichigo cheerfuly said as the children came running/crawling/carried into the kitchen. Toshiro came in with Renji behind him.

" Renji i am not gonna let you give me a bath like baby , i know where your getting at , you think i dont know what your trying to do , next time you should keep me out of the bets you make with Rukia , i am not gonna let you treat me like a baby "

" oh yeah how do you know about the bet "

" i over heard you and Rukia talking about it "

" how "

" you were in my room making the bet , moran "

" whatever "

Ichigo just stared at them as they walked in. he got started on making dinner for the children. He loved cooking ever since Yuzu tought him how to do cool thing while making food and he had the perfect idea on what he was gonna make.

yes dinner was gonna go by fast and easy.

* * *

><p>Okay thats the end of chapter one. if you have any ideas about what messy food they should eat then tell and whatever food has more people asking for it i'll put it in. also do you guys want me to make toshiro treated like a baby. also all the reveiwer usernames will be put in the next chapter. i need at least 15 reveiw before i put the net chapter up.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner Mess

Chapter Two; Dinner Mess

A/N/ hey guys! thanks for everything. i love all the reveiws i got and i want to thank these people.

xAnimeDorkx

Kohanita

Jazzie29 ()

Kuchikirukia07

Manga reader 125

2lazy2createanaccount ()

Dave ()

Nikki3669

XDXDXDXD ()

and everyone else

for reading my fanfic go easy on the flames please

* * *

><p>Chapter Two; Dinner Mess<p>

Ichigo grabbed the bowl of spagetti and a couple jar's of baby food , as he walked over to the wooden table and placed them down.

" Okay let's get the brat's fed and then off to bed " Ichigo said cheerfuly , sitting down on a chair and placing baby Ulquiorra on his lap. Orihime was sitting on the floor with baby Luppi on her lap , feeding him a bottle and Rukia sat next to her feed baby Ggio some of the mushed up pea's. Everything was going fine , at least until...

" HEY! Let go of my hair " Emilou yelled , grabbing a hand full of spagetti and throwing it in Tesra's face.

" Why you-" He yelled also grabbing a hand full of spagetti and throwing it , but Emilou dogded it and it hit baby Ulquiorra in the face instead. Ulquiorra wiped his face with back of his hand then grabbed some of the green mush throwing it into the air and hitting Menoly in the back of the haed instead. Turning around she gave everyone a glare that sent shiver's down there spin's. " Who throw that at me!" She yelled , her voice filled with rage. Every child pointed there fingure's at Ylfordt , who was happly shoving a fork of spagetti down his throut.

" How dare you " Menoly yelled throwing spagetti at him. Pretty soon it was an all out food fight and another bath.

* * *

><p>After the bath all the kids got ready for bed. All the boy's were wearing sky blue footie's with sail bouts on them and the girl's were wearing pink lace nightgowns. While the kids were asleep Ichigo and Renji were talking about Toshiro.<p>

" I think he should act more like a kid and relaxe , maybe we should treat him like a baby " Renji said watching the young captain sleeping on the couch.

" I dont know , I think your on to something but I doubt he let us treat him like baby " Ichigo said also watching as Toshiro slept.

" We'll just see in the morning , let's get Toshiro to the guest room and i'll get him some night clothes " Ichigo said lifting the sleeping boy and walking up the stair's.

* * *

><p>It was one in the moring when Toshiro woke up feeling wet. Poor Toshiro had wet himself , he blushed when he relized this. Slowly the white hair boy got out of bed and walked into the hallway. Toshiro stopped in his track's as he heard a small cry , it was coming from the door next to him. Toshiro slowly opened the door to find baby Ulquiorra wide awake , wiggling and whimpering on his futon. Slowly Toshiro made to the small crying infant and kneeled down next to it , that's when he relized something a felt alot smaller and weaker and the grey shirt Ichigo put hung loosly on his shoulder's.<p>

" Hey there little guy , why are you crying " Toshiro soothed his voice alot younger , but he didn't noticed that as he gently picked the baby up and held him close to his chest. Ulquiorra felt weak , having someone hold him like this but some how he also felt warm and safe , and he felt even more weak wearing the gigi ( I think that's how you spell it ) Ichigo had them in.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slowly got out of bed and made his way out into the hall , because he thought he had heard something , when he finally reached the soarce of he noticed it was coming from Ulquiorra's room. Ichigo slowly opened the bedroom door and the most cutest sight he had ever seen in , infact he couldn't remember thinking anything was cute since his mother died , but damn even he had to adimt ( he wouldn't admit that out loud though ) it was pretty cute. Right infront of him a smaller Toshiro sat on the floor holding a baby Ulquiorra in his arms , the small boy seemed to not have Ichigo's preccence , so he slowly made his way to the two children on the floor and frowned when he noticed Toshiro had wet himself.<p>

" Toshiro come here , let's get you changed " Ichigo said to the small boy who looked up and blushed before nodding. The small boy handed baby Ulquiorra to older man and stood up.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat silently on the toilet , watching as Ichigo dug through the diaperbag , looking for something Toshiro had no idea what for. Toshiro had huge blush on his face from embarrassment , because Ichigo had made him get undressed ( more like forced him ) and had sat him on the toilet naked along with baby Ulquiorra.<p>

" Found it " Ichigo shout pulling out a bottle of bubble soap and waving it in the air like a child when they've won a toy from the fair. Ichigo walked over to the tub and turn the water pouring the liquid of the bottle into it. After doing that Ichigo picked up baby Ulquiorra and turned around to face Toshiro.

" Okay Toshiro get in the bath while i go look for some clothes that will fit you "

" Huh. What do you mean fit me , why can't i just wear my own clothes "

" Well incase you didn't noticed , your kinda smaller now , i'd say your about one year's old "

" What the hell are you talking about - Aaaaaahhhhhhhh "

" Calm down Toshiro , we'll figure out somthin " Ichigo said leaving the room to get the boy some clothes.

' Damnit , today's gonne be a loong day ' The man thought making his way to the the downstair's.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of chapter Two hope you like it. I need at lest 15 reveiw's to write the third chapter. I'll give you a little for the next chapter. Someone the room's gonna get a boo - boo so yeah. oh and and i'm gonna have a contest , you just send me your own character profile and if i like it i'll put it in the story , but i'm only picking five of them. so yeah. i also take idea's so if ya got some i'd gladly hear them out and i'll put your name up if you gave me an idea also if your gonna flame please do it nicely.<p> 


End file.
